The invention is directed to folders for paper sheets or the like, comprising a carrier body made especially of plastics or metal and consisting of a bottom, a back optionally formed with a handling hole, and a cover, said parts being joined to each other by means of permanently foldable creases, the bottom being adapted to be provided with a line-up mechanism including U-clamps.
Such a folder has been known, for instance, from DE-A No. 2,303,218, in which the folder is made of plastics material but for reasons of greater strength includes regions of increased material thickness which constitute diagonal stiffenings. The cover is formed with slots having unilaterally protruding rigid detents which, when the folder is upright, are capable of engaging behind the U-clamps of the line-up mechanism so as to prevent opening of the folder while in the upright position. Such a folder is not suitable, however, for a suspension file system, so that its uses are limited.
For practical purposes it is, however, desirable to make use of a folder for paper sheets or other documents in a highly versatile manner without any problems when filing such folders. It is furthermore undesirable to be limited to a certain filing system so that, for instance, filing in a suspension file system is impossible such that the space-saving accommodation in cabinets or desks cannot be utilized or binders have to be used instead of folders.
It is therefore the object of the instant invention to provide a folder of the above-specified kind, which is easy to manufacture and particularly versatile in use so that it may be filed selectively in horizontal or upright or suspended position.